


Two Men And a Baby

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, Bickering, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, In-Laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith leaves Crowley & Bobby to look after Gryphon for a few hours. </p><p> Note: Bobby has a new dog (mentioned in a one-shot Lillianorchid wrote me). I see Gryphon watching TV & deciding it to name it something easy for him to pronounce xD lol. So the dog's name is Elmo (so sue me, the kid is 2 yrs old).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men And a Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me 
> 
> Crowley, Bobby & all things Supernatural do not belong to me

"Are you sure you got everything?" Meredith asked. 

"Darling, I assure you, I've got everything", Crowley told her.

They were standing in Bobby's kitchen while Gryphon toddled about chasing after Bobby's dog. The dog would drop his ball onto the floor and nudge it Gryphon and the toddler would pick it up and throw it and the dog would run after it and bring it back. It was endless game, one that made Bobby laugh as he stood with the couple. 

"I can't even get my own dog to roll over", Bobby laughed.

"Gryphon has his own army of hounds at home he's taught to do little tricks", Crowley smirked proudly, watching his son play.

Bobby's head whipped around rather fast he was lucky he hadn't gotten a broken neck, "He has his own army of hell hounds? What's next?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, "He's two. Don't make such a fuss".

Meredith just smiled and got between them before they got at each other's throats, "Please try not to kill each other in front of my two year old son. Okay? Boys?" She stated this last part firmly to make sure they heard her.

"Yes", both stated in unison, agreeing.

Meredith chuckled and turned to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Gavin and I will be back later. Shouldn't take more then a few hours. You have my cell if you need me and if, IF, you need to go to work let Bobby watch Gryphon", she smiled, kissing his cheek.

Crowley smiled at his wife, kissing her back, "Be careful alright? I don't underestimate you my love but if I have to, I will kill a few demons in your honor", he chuckled, holding her close.

"Oh spare me the urge to vomit", Bobby shook his head, teasing of course. 

Meredith kissed Crowley's nose and then turned to Bobby, "Dad, relax okay? It's just for a few hours. Be. Nice", Meredith pointed a finger at him as she hugged him. Though she was laughing as she did so.

"I'll try not to kick his ass while you're gone", Bobby chuckled, hugging her, "You be careful kiddo. Remember to call Sam and Dean if anything comes up. I'll ground ya if you don't".

"I know. I know", Meredith shook her head before going over and kneeling down in front of her son, "Hey sweetie", She smiled as Gryphon hugged her, "Mommy's gonna go hang out with Gavin for a few hours, okay? You gotta keep an eye on gampa and dadda for me?" She cooed sweetly, kissing his forehead and hugging him close.

"Mama go?" Gryphon asked, "Mama go with Gabin?"

"Uh-huh. But you get to spend a whole day with dadda and gampa", She smiled, "Can you be a big boy for mommy?" 

Gryphon nodded, "I be a big boy mama", he gave her a proud smile.

"That's my little monster", Meredith laughed, hugging him and kissing his cheek, "Mama loves you so much", she murmured.

"I love you mama", Gryphon's little fingers clung to her hair as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Meredith smiled, watching as Gryphon returned playing with the dog after a few minutes. Meredith straightened herself, saying goodbye again before leaving. 

 

After she left Bobby turned to Gryphon, "How about we take Elmo out to the yard and throw him a big stick?" Bobby suggested.

"Elmo?" Crowley frowned.

"I let him watch Seasme Street and he named my dog that", Bobby shrugged. 

Crowley was about to respond but decided against it. He shook his head and Gryphon happily called to Elmo and the dog followed him outside. Both men followed after the dog and the child. Gryphon resumed playing with Elmo as before. Bobby sighed watching the toddler run.

"Kid's got a lot of energy", the hunter stated.

Crowley chuckled, "He runs rings around me, his mother and brother all the time. It's his human half".

"Dadda!" Gryphon noticed them standing off to the side, wondering why they weren't playing too, "Dadda. Gampa. Hide 'en seek!"

"Unless your father's chicken, I'm game", Bobby smirked, turning to glance at the demon and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh that's mature Robert", Crowley huffed and gave him a serious expression, tilting his head, "Alright Gryphon, we'll count and you hide".

"No dadda. You hide, I count", Gryphon tugged at his hand.

Crowley agreed and they set to work hiding. Both men thought it was cute as Gryphon curled up on the ground, covering his face and hands, Elmo laying down next to him as though helping him count. "Ready or not, here I come!" Gryphon garbled loudly. He patted his leg and the large dog followed him about the yard. He toddled around, getting down on his hands and knees and looking under cars and even looking under really small places like rocks or even in the mail box at the end of the drive way. "Gammmppaaa. Dadddyyyy. Where are youuuu?" Gryphon called out playfully, smiling as he looked around. 

All of a sudden he heard a voice in his head saying, "You're getting colder". 

He tapped his chin thoughtfully and even checked inside. Gryphon was rather excited that they seemed really good at this game. The voice came again saying he was getting rather cold. So he went back outside, holding Elmo's collar so he didn't fall down the steps. He went around back to where all the cars were located and the voice told him he was getting warmer. Gryphon then noticed a familiar trucker's hat in the back of one of the broken down pick up's. "Gampa! I see you!" Gryphon called.

"You found me", Bobby peaked over the side of the truck, "Find your daddy yet?"

"Dadda go poof", Gryphon waved his arms.

"Your father makes a living going poof", Bobby muttered under his breath and then got off the back of the truck, "Lets go find him", he took his grandson's hand.

The voice in his head told him he was very warm and told him to look for a car that was colored black. "I know where", Gryphon said after a second or so, he let go of Bobby's hand and toddled around a few of the cars and went to a black car with four doors. Gryphon went over and knocked on the back door, "Dadda open up".

Bobby thought it was some sort of game and Gryphon was just pretending he knew but the hunter's jaw fell as Crowley opened up the back door of the car and got out, leaning down and picking up his son. "Clever boy", Crowley smiled proudly, hugging him.

"How did he know-" Bobby went to ask. Looking breathless.

Crowley just smiled and set his son down. Gryphon was now trying to show Elmo how to count like he did so the two men went about a yard or so away to talk so he didn't hear them. Well more like Bobby had grabbed the demon by his coat and half dragged/led him away.

"How did he know where to find you?" Bobby asked again.

"We communicate telepathically. Well, I can talk to him in his head", Crowley smoothed down his coat.

"Crowley, he's two", the hunter shot back at him.

"Meredith knows, if that's what you're worried about", Crowley threw back, "He's my son-"

"He's her son too. And I will spend the rest of my waking years reminding you of that", Bobby remarked.

Gryphon toddled around the cars and walking over to them, not sure what was going on but just smiling up at them, "New game! New game!"

Crowley ignored the hunter and turned to his son, "Alright little man, what would you like to play?"

"Candyland!", Gryphon stated. 

"You got it", Crowley picked him up and smiled as his son hugged against his jacket and laid his head on his shoulder.

 

They went back inside and sat down on the floor with Gryphon, getting out a bunch of board games. Gryphon did his best to explain the rules and handed the colored pieces to each of them. Bobby kept shooting looks at Crowley to make sure he didn't cheat or try to help Gryphon in such a manner. Elmo had settled down next to the toddler, laying his head on his leg. Gryphon patted him and took one of the cards.

"Dadda, two purple", he showed him, handing him the card. 

"Thank you", Crowley smiled, chuckling.

By the end of the game Gryphon had won and Bobby came in second. Crowley didn't mind and was chuckling. 

"Can't believe I got beat by a toddler", Bobby laughed, leaning over to ruffle Gryphon's hair. 

"Play again?" Gryphon asked, taking a piece from the board and making it walk on the colored squares. 

Both men had to laugh at his innocent cuteness. Crowley agreed to play again with him but Bobby decided to sit this one out and see what Meredith had left for the toddler. She'd made a list pertaining to Gryphon's schedule. It was almost lunch and she'd left a small bag of what Gryphon normally liked for lunch. Bobby shook his head, laughing. He decided to make his grandson lunch and put together a small plate for him. He brought the sandwich and his sippy cup over and set it down next to him. Gryphon looked up and smiled.

"Thank you gampa", the toddler replied, picking up his sippy cup.

"Who's winning?" Bobby asked, sitting on the couch.

"He is", Crowley pointed to Gryphon. He was laying on his stomach across from his son, leaning on his arm. 

"Dadda don' be an idjit. Look, two yellow", Gryphon handed him another card.

Bobby laughed loudly, making Crowley send him a squinted look at his amusement. Feeling his arm falling asleep, Crowley sat up. Gryphon carried his sippy cup and sandwich over and sat down in his father's lap. Crowley chuckled and hugged him close. Picking up his son, the demon went over and sat down on the couch. He kicked his shoes off and sat back, resting Gryphon comfortably in his lap. Bobby got up and shook his head, cleaning up the board game so the toddler could eat his lunch. He set the plate with the other half of the sandwich on the coffee table and brought Crowley his bottle of craig while he grabbed a beer for himself.

"So Mere and Gavin out doin' a job huh?" Bobby asked, for the sake of conversation.

"Not really. She's showing him what she does for work when she helps Sam and Dean", Crowley nodded, "She thought it wise to teach Gavin how to use salt and hex bags and salt rounds and how to fire a hand gun should he need to protect himself", he became distracted, watching his youngest son munch on his lunch.

"She did alright, if I recall", Bobby just leaned against his desk, taking a sip of his drink and looking at the demon, "Smart as whip. If I had a nickle for every time she got the boys out of a jam, I'd have enough nickles to put in the bank".

"Not the point", Crowley stated.

"Look, I know you love her. God knows you'd flip your fiery lid in the pit if somethin' ever happened to her. But she's here because of you. Nobody except her and me is going to recognize that. She knows she got braver and stronger because of you. And she's got her motherly instinct all wound up and she'd do anything to protect her own children. She ain't going nowhere", Bobby reassured him, "She's tough because you helped her become tough. When I first met her, I saw this scared girl not knowing what to do and I thought to myself 'god help me if somethin' happens to this kid'. But then we found out she was with you, of all people, but here I was glad she had somebody to look out for her. I know Sam and Dean mean well but you, you got her through the tough parts", the hunter raised his beer to him.

Crowley nodded in agreement. He didn't look up, instead continued to watch Gryphon eat around the crust on his sandwich, making a mess. Crowley laughed and took out a napkin, cleaning his fingers and mouth. "Thanks, I suppose", He stated, looking towards the hunter.

"I'll take the thank you when I can get it", Bobby chuckled.

Crowley reached over and brought the plate closer so Gryphon could finish his sandwich. 

"Dadda eat?" Gryphon asked, picking up the other half of the sandwich and trying to share it.

"Sorry mate, mommy filled me up with breakfast. Not hungry", Crowley smiled, "You eat".

Gryphon happily ate the rest of the sandwich, leaning back against his father's shoulder and zoning out. 

 

After he was finished with lunch, Gryphon wanted to go outside again to play some more. This time, he initiated a game of tag. "Dadda it! Dadda it!" He called running away. Crowley was not used to this real exercise and tried to catch him but the toddler was quick. Crowley decided to poof behind Bobby and tag him. 

"Grandpa's it!" Crowley shouted in amusement.

Before Bobby could grab him, Crowley disappeared and reappeared near his son. Gryphon giggled and hid behind his father's legs. Crowley laughed as Bobby ran after him to try and tag him back for tagging him first. Gryphon screeched happily and darted between Bobby's legs before he could tag him.

"You MacLeod's are gonna be the death of me", Bobby laughed really hard.

Gryphon went to run away again but nearly tripped. Bobby caught him before he could take a face plant into the driveway and picked him up, hugging him close. Gryphon giggled uncontrollably as he wiggled. 

"Your it sport", Bobby told him, setting him back down and then darting away back onto the grass so Gryphon wouldn't trip on the rocky driveway path. 

Gryphon darted after them, his little legs carrying him as fast as they could. He hid from his grandpa and daddy and let them worry about where he might be. When they weren't looking, he tagged each. "Both it!" Gryphon giggled and ran away.

Bobby and Crowley both sighed and glanced at each other, each man was out of breath already. And Crowley generally was never out of this much breath, then again he generally never got this much play time with his son. Gryphon giggled, running in between their legs and darting here and there. He laughed and squealed each time they tried to catch him. But he got away each time. The toddler soon got tired, sitting down on the grass and laughing, feeling his cheeks hurt from laughing so much. 

"Me tired", He spoke aloud to himself.

"You're not the only one", Crowley sighed, glad his son had given up the game. He even jumped a little as Bobby clapped him on the back, laughing at seeing him worn out so quickly.

Crowley sent him a look and rolled his eyes. He leaned down and picked up his son, holding him against his shoulder and rubbing his back. Elmo greeted them as they came backi inside. Bobby grabbed Gryphon's stuffed giraffe and blanket from his bag and the two men set up a small bed for him on the couch. Gryphon was out like a light after his father kissed his forehead and tucked him in. He just cuddled his stuffed toy and went to sleep. Crowley sat on the edge of the couch and watched him sleep, running his fingers through his hair. 

 

Gryphon woke up after a while and sat up to find his grandpa asleep at his desk, head resting on his arms and his father asleep in a chair just by the couch. Gryphon got up and pulled at some of the blankets. He got one loose and went over and tried his best to cover Bobby with it. He went back to the couch and grabbed a second one and put it over his daddy's legs. He smiled and grabbed his stuffed giraffe. Elmo watched him as he set to work setting up the candyland board game on the floor again. Gryphon grabbed his sippy cup and brought it over, setting it down next to him as he sat down and quietly played the board game, talking to his stuffed giraffe and showing the toy the colorful squares and characters on the cards. He glanced over his shoulder every few minutes, watching the two adults sleep. 

"They needed the nap", He garbled quietly to his stuffed giraffe, hugging the toy close to his chest as he continued to play. 

After an hour or so, he heard a car pull into the driveway. The kitchen door opened and his mother came in through the door. Gryphon beamed happily and ran to her, hugging her leg. Meredith gestured to be quiet since she noticed her husband and Bobby sleeping. She smiled at her son.

"Hi sweetiepie, mommy missed you", Meredith kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Mama back?" He asked, happily nuzzling her face. 

"Yeah, Gavin had school work to finish so we were only out for a short time. He's at home but I thought I'd come to check on you", She told him, "I see you wore out your father and grandpa". She picked him up in her arms and he cuddled close to her. Sucking his thumb. Meredith laughed gently and went into the living room and stood by the doorway, glad to see they were apparently getting along after all. 

"Mama play?" Gryphon asked, pointing to the board game.

Meredith smiled, nodding and sat down on the floor with her son, playing with him until the two men woke up.


End file.
